In various applications, products are produced with a particular color and/or flavor. For example, there are a number of beverage dispensing systems in which flavors containing colorants are added. Generally, the color of the beverage is directly linked to the flavor or flavors added to the beverage such as dark brown for cola. For manufacturers, the option to produce a specific beverage having a variety of flavors and/or colors is unavailable or burdensome, thereby limiting the specific product to only one flavor and one color. For users, the variety of selection is limited by the beverage provided by the manufacturer.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a beverage in a manner that employs minimum burden and yet provides more options for the coloring and/or flavoring of the beverage. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a beverage wherein the color of the beverage is not essentially linked to the flavor of the beverage. In addition, it would be desirable to provide more options for mixing beverages based on a user's individual preference. Moreover, it would be desirable to allow the user to select the option of have a random beverage provided.